The is a stigma that math is difficult and challenging. Many children are not able to think about math concepts abstractly. When children are rushed into working with math in an abstract manner before applying math using manipulatives, they often have difficulty. Basic math skills are necessary to provide the foundation to achieve in math. Unfortunately, basic math skills are often difficult to teach as they rely on rote memorization. While a teacher can present examples to help a child understand why when two numbers are added to result in a third number, learning basic math such as the multiplication table essentially comes down to being able to remember the answers to a foundation of basic math equations. The present invention provides a fun and interactive method to help children learn and remember the basic principles which will serve as a foundation for learning more abstract concepts in math.